


Victor Victorious

by IonaSea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU-Medieval, M/M, Oneshot, Victor Victorious, acrobats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaSea/pseuds/IonaSea
Summary: Yuri lives in a small village and dreams of being an acrobat like the great Victor Victorious.  His family has other ideas for him.  One day Victor comes to his village and Yuri is given an amazing opportunity.Short oneshot.





	Victor Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is my first attempt at fan fiction and it was great fun!

“Hear ye.  Hear ye!  Hear ye!” cried the little man in the village square. “Good people of Thistlevania, tomorrow, on the twelfth stroke of the clock, you will see, before your very eyes, feats such as you could never imagine!” “It can't be …,” whispered Yuri to himself. “Surely it cannot be … not Victor! Victor?” “The great Victor Victorious himself,” the little man continued. “Yes!!!” said Yuri to himself. “It really is Victor!” He has dreamed of this moment for so long. Ever since he had heard the stories of the famous Victor. Old Antonius the traveler had once told the village people about this amazing acrobat from the cold depths of Siberia. At that moment, when Yuri first heard the name of Victor, he decided that he too would be an acrobat. Just like Victor.

Every night, when Yuri finished his chores on the family farm, he would light a taper and carry it carefully up the rickety wooden stairs to the tiny loft where he slept. Away from the prying eyes of his parents and brothers, Yuri would contort his body into all kinds of shapes. He was careful not to make any noise just in case his parents heard him and questioned him. He did not want to explain to them that he wanted to be an acrobat instead of running the farm when he was older.

Yuri tried to do his contortions but could not concentrate. His heart was beating so loudly, he was sure his parents could hear it. Soon he would see the great Victor in the flesh. Suddenly, Yuri realized he had a problem. How was he going to get away from the farm when the clock struck twelve? He would have to make an excuse, or say he wasn't feeling well (no, mother would see right through that one), or say he had to visit the blacksmith (no, father would see right through that one). Yuri's mind was so full of thoughts about Victor that he couldn't sleep. When he finally fell asleep he dreamed that he was leaving Thistlevania with Victor.

At last, the next day came. Yuri worked on the farm doing his usual chores, until eleven fifty-five. Then he promptly fainted. His mother was so worried about him that she told him to go into the house and lie down. This was exactly the opportunity that Yuri was looking for. He sneaked around the back of the house and then ran to the village square as fast as his wiry legs could carry him.

As he approached the square he saw the little man from the day before. And just behind him, standing high on a cart, was Victor Victorious! Victor stood with his arms open, smiling at the crowd. His charisma had won over the village people, who were a dour and skeptical lot at best. The crowd was applauding loudly, and Victor hadn't even done any tricks yet!

Yuri barely dared to look at him. Victor was like a sun, shining brightly in the vaulted sky. He was almost too bright to look at. Yuri noticed that Victor's body was strong and lithe. His muscles were sculpted, almost as if they had been painted onto his body. His hair, straight and bright, shone in the sunlight. He was the most beautiful thing that Yuri had ever seen. And then something wonderful and totally unexpected happened. Victor looked at Yuri with his piercing crystal blue eyes.

Yuri caught Victor's gaze and although he felt so shy he wished the ground would open up and swallow him, he looked straight into Victor's eyes. In that moment, magic happened. It didn't matter what contortions Victor did or didn't do after that, Yuri was spellbound.

Victor mesmerized the crowd with his acrobatics, turning somersaults in the air and contorting his body into fascinating shapes. He danced on the hay in the cart, and even performed a handstand on the edge of a pitchfork. The crowd cheered at his every action, and demanded more when Victor finished his performance. Victor stood majestically on the cart and hushed the crowd. “Is there anyone here who can perform with me?” asked Victor in a silver-tinged voice which gave Yuri shivers. Again, Victor looked at Yuri and Yuri shrank a little under his gaze, but then stood taller than he ever had before. He heard himself say, as if in a distant fog, “Here. I can do it. I will perform with you.” The crowd held its breath and waited. “It's young Yuri,” said one of the village men. “What on earth is he doing?” said his wife.

Yuri climbed up on to the cart with Victor and the next five minutes passed in a flash. Victor and Yuri worked together as if they had been doing it forever. Yuri complemented Victor's moves and met all the challenges that Victor had set for him. When they had finished and the crowd had grown bored with cheering, Yuri said, “Thank you, Victor. That was amazing. I'd better go now. My family will be wondering where I am.”

“Don't go, my little Yuri,” said Victor. Yuri stopped and stared at Victor. “What … what do you mean?” “I mean, stay with me,” said Victor. We can perform together.” “Do you really mean that?” said Yuri. “Absolutely,” said Victor as he gazed at Yuri with his crystal blue eyes. “Al … alright then,” said Yuri. “But I need to pack. My family! What shall I tell them?” “I will come to your house this evening and will speak to them,” said Victor. “You will?” said Yuri. “Yes,” said Victor. I will persuade them, but you must be ready. Go now and pack your belongings.”

Two years later, Old Antonius passed through Thistlevania again. This time he told stories not just of Victor the Acrobat, but of his new partner, Yuri.

 

 


End file.
